Enkei
Enkei (遠景, Perspective) is a rare ability similar in nature to Fullbring and Naturehold, but with a focus more on one's inner self than flow or manipulating 'soul'. Overview Enkei is an ability that humans and souls are rarely born with. A user of Enkei is granted an ability based on their inner self. How the power is determined often comes down to their associations. Ryuzaki, a wielder of Enkei notes that the mind works by connecting words and subjects together into a web of information that is the basis of memory. He also recognized that everyone's associations would be different. In explanation, he had his friends note the first 7 words that came to them when they heard the word happiness. The more friends he tested the less words were found all in common. The things a wielder associates the most towards often becomes the basis of the ability. Even if the highest associations are the same between two wielders, the ability will be different based on what they associated with this main association. Ryuzaki later compares Enkei to Naturehold in how it's power works. The 'soul' represents pure energy, the body is the user of this energy, and the mind connects the two. At the same time however, Ryuzaki notes that the mind is much more present in the use of Enkei. While the mind only connects in Naturehold, the mind manipulates the energy from the 'soul' for use by the body in ways based on associations. Others later note that the power exerted by Enkei often is tinted with Reason. Ryuzaki furthers this by saying the mind combines the energy with reason to create an entirely harmonious power with only general hints of either starting power. Another power involves physical association with objects and adaptions based on Enkei. When a Enkei wielder comes into contact with other forms of power, their power often manipulates it to be harnessed and better wielded by the user. In one example Ryuzaki states that if a user were to come into contact with hollowification, and they preferred close-quarters-combat, their cero would likely form into a shotgun-like attack rather than the normal far reaching beam. Finally, in another divergence, Enkei is a constantly evolving ability based on the ever growing associations made in the mind, whereas Fullbring and Naturehold cannot evolve. Uses Psychomety: A user of Enkei can easily touch an object, no matter how weak the association is, and look into its past. This can absorb battle experience by touching weapons, or even a person's entire memory and recollection. When a person uses this ability, often they will be unresponsive while looking through something's past. Generally an aura will surround the user until they are finished. More skilled users are capable of performing this quickly and without an aura. Object Manipulation: Similar to Fullbring, users of Enkei can often manipulate objects to use for a variety of things. If one is capable of understanding and associating well enough with the ground for example, they might easily make it more elastic to allow for easier movement. In this way, knowledge and wisdom can easily increase one's power with Enkei. Association Affinity: Under Construction